czechmatelairfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Cycle
Welcome to what will probably be my last review before the wikia move. I have always been a large Spider-Man fan, I used to devote my life to him. After Spider-Man 3, the franchise bombed out, but was then saved in 2008, with the Spectacular Spider-Man''TV show, which I personally loved. Then they cancelled it due to Marvel being bought by Disney No-Fun Incorporated, who, after a four year hiatus made a new show - ''Ultimate Spider-Man, based off the comics branch of the same name. The other "utlimate" shows have been pretty awful, such as Iron Man, Avengers, etc. I anticipated the first episode, to be shocked at just how awful it was. Spidey breakig the fourthwall, more of a Deadpool trait, the stupid cut-scenes, and bad scripting. The voicing is pretty awful, too. So, I decided to give this a go, and got this for my birthday, with the Bugle (which will be reviewed on a later date). It costs $40 here, but is still a better deal than the Bats set. So read on, if you would, please. The Box Same size as most US$20 sets these days, small. The Box art shows Venom throwing weird venomous spikes at Fury, which Spidey on his *Horrible* Spider-Cycle, aiding Fury. The Minifigures Three figs, good deal, IMO. Very cheap way to get important figures. ;Spider-Man The star of the set, and the sub-sub-theme. He has way,way way way too much blue on him, and looks awful from the side view, but he is sure an okay figure. I will not say too much on him as there isn't much to say, and I am not too happy with his look. I will not bother ranting on my dislike for the TV counterpart, as people say - Ain't nooooobody got time for dat. ;Nick Fury We knew we'd get him at some stage. When the pics were released, most of us questions his erm - "chest muscles" in looks unrealistic on so many levels. He isn't supposed to be super fit, but oh well. The head eyepatch continues to the other side, so that is good. His inclusion in this set is pretty good. Like with Spider-Man - I do not wish to say much more. ;Venom He has always been the original "reverse affect" style villain. I like Venom, but hate that he is Harry Osborne in USM. How screwed up is that? His torso, funnily enough - is the same as the NYCC Black Spider-Man :P. He copmes with venom coming from his back - a nice feature - but I feel it'd be better to make him a bigger figure, as he is generally a Hulk when it suits him. He also comes with spikes which... I dunno. Look odd. The Set There are two parts to review in this set - the car, and the spider-cycle. ;The Spider-Cycle It looks NOTHING like the show counterpart, whatsoever. The TV bike is blue, with red - not grey, black, and two red pieces. It works OK, but I made an alternate model which I prefer more. It is just shockingly basic. The wheel movement is good, but not really a feature to me. I do enjoy playing with this, but only with the other sets. ;Fury Car This has to be the selling point of this set. A flying car. Yup. I didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D would bother with cars considering half of the heroes can fly, or use webs etc. Then again, sometimes it's nice to have a ride around town. The back of the vehicle has a "hidden" flick fire, which is well hidden, so you don't have to bare the pain of it sticking out. The driver's set only holds one figure, which with all vehicles in LEGO, is pretty bad. The idea for the windscreen is a great idea - they tilted and revolved it so it'd fit in with a clip, and looks pretty schnazzy. Of course - I have to mention the beloved wheel function - they go down as if it is flying, and I must admit - it is pretty cool. The front of the vehicle has a sticker, which I placed on OK, but stickers on pieces like that are pretty hard. I do like the vehicle a lot, and it feels pretty good for a set of its price. I must say - I feel like this set is a much better deal than the DC equivalent. Overall Well, it's actually 4.2, but I don't think the template covers that. Anyway, good set, worth picking up. This one is for you, Brickipedia. -Czech